gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Paramount of the North
most recent Lord Paramount of the North, now dead after the Second Battle of Winterfell.]] Lord Paramount of the North is a title in the Seven Kingdoms. The holder of the title comes from the Great House of the North and acts as an overlord for the region of the North. Traditionally, the title of Lord Paramount of the North has been held by the Lords of Winterfell from House Stark. The Starks have held the title since King Torrhen Stark surrendered as Kings in the North to Aegon Targaryen in the Wars of Conquest. Torrhen was the first Lord Paramount of the North and served King Aegon the Conqueror."The Complete Guide to Westeros: House Stark" featurette, Season 1 Blu Ray boxset Torrhen's descendant Rickard Stark held the title under King Aerys II Targaryen. His son Eddard Stark inherited the title when Rickard and his eldest son and heir, Brandon were executed by King Aerys.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Rickard Stark entry Eddard's son Robb Stark inherited the title when Eddard was executed for treason on the orders of King Joffrey Baratheon. However, at the outbreak of the War of the Five Kings, Robb abandons his fealty to the Iron Throne as well as this title when his bannermen declared him King in the North.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark entry House Bolton is later rewarded with rulership of the North for their part in the Red Wedding, during which Roose Bolton personally killed Robb Stark by stabbing him through the heart."The Rains of Castamere (episode)" This arrangement, according to Tywin Lannister, would only be temporary until the event that a grandson by Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark, whom Tywin had forced to wed against both their wills, came of age."Mhysa" However, Tyrion adamantly refused to forcibly consummate his marriage to Sansa, who ultimately escapes Tywin's clutches due to the commotion caused by the sudden death of King Joffrey."The Lion and the Rose" Sansa later agrees to wed Roose's son Ramsay Bolton in order to avenge her family at the behest of her uncle-by-marriage Petyr Baelish. Unbeknownst to Sansa and the Boltons, Baelish later informs against them to Cersei Lannister and offers to lead an army of Vale knights to mop up whoever emerged the victor in the Boltons' forthcoming battle with Stannis Baratheon. In exchange, Baelish asks that Cersei have him appointed the new Lord Paramount of the North, which she agrees to on the condition that he bring her Sansa's head. Meanwhile, Sansa reluctantly weds Ramsay, who, unlike Tyrion, has no qualms about forcing himself onto Sansa."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" However, in the commotion of the long-awaited battle where the Boltons emerge victorious over Stannis, Sansa escapes again with help from her childhood friend Theon Greyjoy, who was also being held prisoner by the Boltons."Mother's Mercy This setback severely jeopardizes the Boltons' hold on the North. Known Lords Paramount of the North *{Torrhen Stark}, known as "the King Who Knelt" due to his surrender to Aegon I Targaryen. First Lord Paramount of the North. *{Cregan Stark} *{Rickard Stark} *{Eddard Stark}, son of Rickard. *{Robb Stark}, son of Eddard. *{Roose Bolton}, Lord of the Dreadfort. *{Ramsay Bolton}, son of Roose. References pl:Namiestnik Północy Category:Titles Category:House Bolton Category:Lords Paramount Category:House Stark